dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Side Quests
There are 7 progression stages in the main quest that significantly alter the game's side quest availability and/or vendor inventory: What follows is a list of the non Notice Board side quests and when they can safely be attempted prior to crossing the games next significant threshold. This is a guarantee that they will be available at that stage, not that they will become unavailable after. To ensure that all the side quests have unlocked, pursue them just prior to accepting the listed game progression quest. Stage 1 *"Guard Duty" -Cassardis- Talk to Madeleine at the inn. *"Deep Trouble" -Cassardis- Talk to Poll, near the well. *"Floral Delivery" -Cassardis- Talk to Benita in mid-town. *"Grim Tidings" -Cassardis- Talk to Elvar. *"Lost Faith" -Cassardis- Talk to Father Clemente. *"Search Party" -Wilderness outside of Cassardis- First save Reynard from goblins on the path to the Encampment (must be done on your FIRST trek from Cassardis to the Encampment), then, when able, complete 10 separate transactions with him. (Warning: Completing the final stage of this quest line removes Reynard from the game. This quest line is best completed just prior to finishing Stage 6, to allow his inventory to expand fully.) Stage 2 *"An Uninvited Guest" -Cassardis- Talk to Pablos, the innkeeper. *"Lost and Found" -Cassardis- Talk to Adoro near the town gate. Finish before Lure of the Abyss *"Deeper Trouble" -Cassardis- Talk to Rorric, down the well. (Requires "Deep Trouble") *"Dying of Curiosity" -Cassardis- Talk to Merin, on the beach. *"A Troublesome Tome" -Gran Soren- Talk to Steffan, east of Fountain Square. *"Chasing Shadows" -Gran Soren- Talk to Mason, near Fountain Square. *"Land of Opportunity" -Gran Soren- Talk to Fournival. *"Escort Duty" -Gran Soren- Talk to Fournival in his home in the Noble Quarter. (Requires "Chasing Shadows", and "Land of Opportunity") *"Reaper's Scorn" -Gran Soren- Talk to Austine in the Craftsmen Quarter's smithy. *"Of Merchants and Monsters" -Ancient Quarry- Talk with Alon, by the northern quarry enthrance. *"No Honor Among Thieves" -Ruins of Aernst Castle- Talk to Maul. (Requires "An Uninvited Guest") *"Thick as Thieves" -Ruins of Heavenspeak Castle- Talk to Betiah, near the main gate as a woman, or a man dressed as a women. Stage 3 *Nothing, but be sure you meet Lady Aelinore in her garden after your first audience with the Duke (The camera will pan upon exiting the castle doors). Stage 4 *"An Innocent Man" -Cassardis- Talk to Tomlin on the northern side of town. *"Farewell, Valmiro" -Cassardis- Talk to Valmiro on the steps, by the beach. (Requires "Dying of Curiosity") *"The Conspirators" -Gran Soren- Talk to Fedel, on the castle's upper floor. *"Arousing Suspicion" -Gran Soren- Talk to Mirabelle in the castle foyer. Make sure you met Lady Aelinore in her garden after your first audience with the Duke. *"Idol Worship" -Gran Soren- Talk to Caxton. *"Supplier's Demand" -Gran Soren- Talk to Madeleine at her store, in the south quarter. *"Rise of the Fallen" -Gran Soren- Talk to Ser Maximillian. *"Witch Hunt" -Gran Soren- Overhear the people talking around Fountain Square. (Requires "Lost and Found") *"Nameless Terror" -Wilderness outside of Gran Soren- Leave the town by the southern gate. *"Talent in Bloom" -The Abbey- Talk to Quina. *"A Parting Gift" -The Abbey- Talk to Clarus. (Requires "Talent in Bloom") *"The Dragon's Tongue" -Witchwood- Pick up the Ancient Tablet by the gravesite. (Requires "Witch Hunt") *"Mettle Against Metal" -Witchwood- Approach the Golem. (Requires "Witch Hunt") *"Supply and Demands" -Windbluff Tower- Talk to Ser Daerio. Stage 5 *"Bad Business" -Gran Soren- Talk to Katlyn inside Madeleine's shop. (This quest becomes available just before "Honor and Treachery", or maybe right after accepting it, but before you go towards the waycastle. Reports say it's availeable up until you need to face the dragon, but before you actually do.) Stage 6 *"Duchess in Distress" -Gran Soren- Talk to Mirabelle outside the castle. (Becomes available as soon as you finish "Reward and Responsibility") *Optimal time to complete "Search Party" quest line. Stage 7 *"A Warm Welcome" -Cassardis- Begins automatically upon starting Post Game. Be sure to complete before finishing the Post Game quest and progressing through the Wakestone portal. Category:Quests Category:Sidequests Category:Walkthroughs